In state of the art coding schemes such as H.264/MPEG-4 AVC and the next-generation High-Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC), images and image content are coded or decoded using inter prediction which makes use of a previously coded or decoded reference picture. In this manner, in these image coding schemes, information redundancy across temporally consecutive pictures is exploited (for example, see Non Patent Literature (NPL) 1).